December 22nd
by JLGuyer
Summary: Sometimes two people are just meant to meet. And sometimes it takes meeting repeatedly to make them get the point. A Athrun x Meryin AU Christmas Story.


I own nothing

Athrun x Meyrin : December 22nd

Their first meeting was on December 22nd—a date that would end up being a rather fateful date for them.

He came to her little shop that December 22nd, right before closing.

Meyrin had been wishing for the time to pass so that she could close up the store and go home for a nice long soak.

The day had been full of people wandering the store, knocking over her displays and buying far too little for the amount of trouble they caused.

Finally, just when everyone had departed the store and she was pondering closing early, the little bell above the door rang and he appeared.

Tightening her lips in frustration, Meyrin looked up from where she had been straightening one of the necklace displays, and silently blowing out her breath, plastered a smile on her face. Turning to the door, she said cheerfully:

"Hello, welcome to Hawke's Jewelry Store."

She was very glad she could rattle off her store's greeting because she had never seen such a handsome man in her life.

For a second she was completely speechless and a warm blush flooded her cheeks. Then her brain kicked back into gear and she slapped her business face and mentality back into place.

Stepping over to him she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Smiling back at her, the young man rubbed the back of his head and said awkwardly. "Well, I'm not sure if you can actually do this but the last store I went to suggested your shop."

Nodding slowly, Meyrin replied. "That was very nice of them, but what is it that you're wondering if I can do, might I ask?"

The flush was on his face now and holding out the wrapped package in his hand said. "I was wondering if you could engrave something on this."

Taking the package from his hand, Meyrin carefully unwrapped it and looking down at the object she uncovered felt her eyebrows raise quite involuntary.

In her hands was a very fine holster. It was a rich honey colored leather and quite light in her hands.

"I can certainly engrave something on this, but I must warn you if it's very long, the letters will be very small."

His smile at her answer did unfair things to her stomach and the shyness with which he replied made her feel like a lead ball had dropped down into it.

"'Remember to close the blot. Love, Athrun.' Would that fit all right?"

Nodding, Meyrin bit her lower lip and said, "That will take me about twenty minutes, would you like to wait here or did you have other shopping to do?"

Giving her another one of those smiles that caused her heart to beat double time, he said. "I would like to stay if I won't be bothering you."

Smiling helplessly back at him, Meyrin shook her head as she replied. "Oh no, not at all. Just let me turn the sign to 'close' real quick."

"You're closing?! I'm sorry—am I making you stay late?"

"Not at all, it's just that by the time I'm done with your order it will be time to close and I would prefer not to be interrupted while engraving your present. "

"Ah, that's very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Once she was through with her work, he thanked her and went on his way.

And that was the end of their first December 22nd.

7777777777777

The second December 22nd she met him, it was the very beginning of the day, long before anyone else was up and about shopping.

Shaking the snowflakes from her pigtails, Meyrin slipped through the door and just as she was about to close the door behind her, a hand flashed out above her and stopped it.

Stunning green eyes caught hers and with a sudden flutter of her heart, Meyrin was transported back to a year ago and in a confused voice she said. "Mr. Zala?"

Surprise flashed across his face and with a crooked smile he replied, "You have an amazing memory, Miss...?"

"Hawke. Meyrin Hawke and its hard to forget such an interesting gift."

Laughing softly, he rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Ah, yeah."

Leading the way into the store, she asked over her shoulder. "What did you have in mind for this year?"

"Well, this year I shouldn't be too memorable. I'm just looking for some gold bracelets or bangles—I'm not sure what they're called."

"That depends on what they look like." Strolling over to her glass case full of wrist wear, Meyrin gestured for Athrun to follow her.

Waving at the display, she asked. "Do any of these look like what you're searching for?"

Her traitorous eyes noted that he looked just as handsome as ever and that he had beautiful long fingered hands.

Twisting her own fingers behind her back, Meyrin asked shyly. "Are you having this engraved as well?"

Lifting his gaze from the case, Athrun replied. "No, this is more of a gift to smooth out what looks to be an unpleasant Christmas."

"Unpleasant?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend has to go to a special event which includes fancy evening wear and they are not allowing her to wear a suit."

"And she doesn't like dresses?"

"Can't stand them."

Confused, Meyrin asked. "Okay, so she doesn't like dresses, but she does like jewelry? "

"Ah, not really. She doesn't mind it but she doesn't really like it, per-se."

"Then why?"

Laughing sheepishly, he ran his hand over his neck once more as he said. "I can't go with her, so I wanted to get her something to remind her that I'm thinking of her."

Feeling her heart melt a little at this sentiment, while a green-eyed monster growled in her stomach at the same time, Meyrin went over to the other side of the counter, leaning over the case, she pointed to some plain thick gold bracelets.

"How about these? They are classy but not too girly so she might find them to her liking."

After asking to see them, Athrun hefted them in his hand noting absently that they had a bit of weight to them. Looking at them closely for a few moments, he finally handed them back to her with a smile.

"These look perfect, thank you."

Her heart fluttering in her chest, Meyrin gave herself a mental slap over these ridiculous feelings and cheerfully rung them up for him.

That was the end of their second December 22nd.

7777777777777777777777777

The third December 22nd she spent with him, he came into the store during rush hour. He lingered over the cases for awhile, then went to stand next to the door to wait.

Finally when all the shoppers had left, he came up to her and with a shy look on his face, asked her to get him a ring out of the second ring case.

Not for the first time she wished her heart didn't react so to his presence. Especially since she was only in his presence once a year.

It honestly didn't make any sense to her as to why she always felt like every nerve in her body was standing on end when she came near him. But she did know that these feelings could only end in pain and so like she did every year before, she shoved her heart's longings away and played the role of helpful shop keeper.

Putting on as sweet a smile as she could manage, Meyrin asked. "Are congratulations in order?"

His cheeks a hot pink, Athrun mumbled. "Hopefully."

Ringing up his purchase, Meyrin was able to keep herself professional throughout. Until the very end when she put a hand on his forearm and said softly. "She is very lucky to have you, Mr. Zala. Merry Christmas."

His green eyes went wide in surprise at her unexpected touch but he did not brush her away instead covering her bare hand with his own gloved one, he thanked her sincerely and wishing her a Merry Christmas, went on his way.

Then he was gone and Meyrin felt sure down to her very bones that she would not see him again.

On the fourth December 22nd that found him at her little shop, he was waiting for her at the shop's door.

Not noticing him first as she made her way down the snow enchanted lane, Meyrin felt her breath catch in surprise upon seeing him at her doorway.

"Mr. Zala, is that you?"

Feeling rather frightened by the empty look in his eyes, Meyrin nevertheless drew nearer, until she was in front of him under the shelter of the door awning.

He gave her a smile that was a ghost of his former one and said. "Hello, Miss Hawke. Sorry to bother you so early in the day, but I thought it best to have worst part of your day over with quickly."

Confused, Meyrin swiftly opened the store's door before asking any of the questions that were leaping to her lips.

When they were both being wrapped in the cozy warmth of the store, Meyrin turned to look at him and placing her hands on her hips, leaned close as she asked. "Mr. Zala, what's the matter?"

Athrun's eyes refused to meet hers as he handed her a small velvet jewelry box.

"It seems that she did not think of herself as lucky."

For one brief second, Meyrin was puzzled by this reply but then it all fell into dreadful place and her heart ached for him.

Unsure what to do, she held out her hand for the harmless looking box and physically flinched when it landed in her palm.

Holding back every spiteful, hateful thing she would like to say about his former girlfriend, Meyrin instead tossed the box into the little safe beneath the counter and standing back up, grasped his cold glove-less hand in her own warm, wool covered one.

"Do you have anyone to spend the day with?"

Bewildered by this turn of events and slightly, ever so slightly, amused by the angry kitten look on her face, Athrun merely shook his head 'no.'

Her grasp firm as she tugged him forward, Meyrin stated plainly. "Now you do."

And that was how they ended up spending the fourth December 22nd entirely together.

This December 22nd started off far differently from all the others.

Slipping inside the warm running car, Meyrin accepted her coffee with a kiss and a happy sigh.

"You don't have to take me to work you know? My car works fine."

Shaking his head, Athrun took a sip of his own coffee and said. "I like the little place. Brings back fond memories. Especially that one when the customers almost caught us."

Blushing a little, Meyrin let out a small cough and sort of changed the subject.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why did you always come to my store on the 22nd of December? Having been married to you for three years now I know it's not because you're a last minute shopper."

"Well, I was that first year, but as for every other year after that... I think it was because I was hoping to see you. Not that I ever admitted that to myself. At least not until months after our fourth meeting."

"Hmm, I always secretly looked forward to that day because of you."

"Oh, what day do you look forward to now?"

"Christmas Day, since I always get what I want."

Laughing, Athrun said."Oh, and what is that?"

Dropping another kiss on his lips as they pulled up to a red light, Meyrin replied.

"You."

Author's Notes: Christmas floof for my second favorite Gundam Seed pairing. ^_^ Thank you for reading!

I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Thank you to Setsunakou for the beta!


End file.
